


Possession

by flowersangi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom San, Choking, Choking Kink, Degradation, Dom Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub San, Top Seongwha, Verbal Humiliation, explicit - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersangi/pseuds/flowersangi
Summary: San is acting bratty because he doesn't want Seonghwa to leave even for one minute, so Seonghwa handcuffs San's wrist to his and goes grocery shopping, dragging along an embarrassed, humiliated San who is lowkey loving Seonghwa's possesive behaviors. When they get home, the fun begins :)





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> yall this could be highkey bad just a warning // 3.6 K words

It was a lazy afternoon. Seonghwa and San were just lazing around in their shared apartment all afternoon, San on carpeted floor playing games on his phone while Seonghwa was on the bed. Seonghwa shut his laptop frustratedly and ran a hand through his blond hair. The sun was starting to set, which caused his already beautiful skin to glow even more. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" San asked worried, "still job hunting?"

"Yes, unfortunately I'm still unable to find work I'd even somewhat enjoy." Seonghwa replied with a frown. 

He had just been laid off from his job two weeks ago and was struggling to find work again. San had been incredibly supportive the past two weeks, keeping him positive and being there for him when he felt like he wouldn't be able to find anything. Seonghwa loved his boyfriend more than anything. He lay back on the bed, resting his eyes from looking at a screen all afternoon. Soon, the bed shifted as weight was added.

"Seonghwaaa," San mumbled, burying his face into Seonghwa's chest as he crawled on top of his boyfriend and found a comfortable position to hug him tightly. 

"Baby, I need to go out and buy some groceries. You've eaten practically everything in the fridge." Seonghwa complained, hugging San back but slowly sitting up. 

"Noo, I just want to cuddle," San pouted cutely. 

"The stores are going to close in a few hours and we have nothing for dinner," Seonghwa chided softly, barely able to resist his boyfriends soft pouty lips. 

Seonghwa placed a kiss on San's cheeks and stood up, searching for his shoes. He was pulling them on when San stood in front of him, resisting. San grabbed his hand and linked their fingers, pushing Seonghwa back down on the bed. Seonghwa flipped them over, not letting San dominate him. 

"Hyung I don't want you to go!" San whined with a devilish glint in his eyes. Lips curling upwards in a smirk. 

Seonghwa's eyes narrowed as he started to see the game San wanted to play. He took slow, careful steps towards San and gently grabbed San's wrist. 

"Come here babe," Seonghwa said lowly, eyes already darkening with need. 

San took this as a win for him and allowed Seonghwa to pin him against the wall, right next to their coats. Seonghwa kissed San lightly at first, testing him. San wasn't having any of that fluffy shit and roughly kissed back, tongue already forcing its way into the other's mouth. Seonghwa pulled away fast and laughed. He reached next to him towards where the coats were hanging and reached into his coat pocket. San watched his actions curiously, eyes trailing from Seonghwa's smirking face, down his strong neck, down past his shoulders, skimming the milky skin of his toned arm towards his fingers where Seonghwa pulled something out of the coat's pocket. 

"I bought something for you," Seonghwa said, still smiling.

"Is it jewelry?" San asked, semi excited as he saw a glint of metal. 

"Not exactly," Seonghwa whispered right into San's ear, pulling him close so he couldn't see what he was about to do. 

Suddenly San heard metal clicking and coolness around his wrist 

"What?" San exclaimed, a little shocked, "did you just handcuff our wrists together??

"Don't be ungrateful little slut," Seonghwa said in a low voice still next to San's ear. 

San shivered at the words, feeling them right at his core. How badly he wanted to let out a moan, but it would be so embarrassing to make noises just from those humiliating words. 

"Mmm I'm sorry Sir," San whispered quietly, eyes squeezing shut so he couldn't see Seonghwa's strong gaze. 

"Look at me when I'm speaking Seonghwa said, gripping San's chin with his slim fingers, forcing San to face him. 

"Yes sir," San answered in a small voice, loving every second of it. 

"Let's go now," Seonghwa said in a more cheerful voice, personality switching so fast it gave San whiplash. 

Hands linked together, they left their apartment and walked to the grocery store a few blocks away. There were quite a few people outside, and San walked close to Seonghwa's side, pressing their arms together to hide as much of the handcuffs as he could. Seonghwa noticed what he was doing, but allowed it for now. 

They went inside the store and Seonghwa took his sweet time deciding which foods to buy to San's annoyance. San just wanted to go home and have Seonghwa's cock between his lips, not to mention the longer they stayed here, the more people might see their cuffed hands.

Seonghwa guided them through the fresh produce section when he swung his cuffed arm out to grab a few peaches. San moved his arm to compensate so the handcuff wouldn’t dig into his wrist. To his embarrassment, the sleeve of his sweater rode up a little at the sudden movement and the handcuffs were on full display. San looked around desperately and locked eyes with a middle aged man who was holding a watermelon at the time. The man’s eyes flickered from them to the handcuffs in shock and dropped the watermelon on the ground in disbelief. San flushed a deep red and tugged on Seonghwa’s shirt while pushing his sweater sleeve down. 

“Sir..he just saw our wrists,” San whined 

“Hush baby, we’re about to leave soon,” Seonghwa chided, placing a few more fruits in their shopping basket. 

After a few more minutes of Seonghwa slowly and carefully choosing produce, they headed to the checkout counters. 

“Can we please use self checkout?” San pleaded, eyes widening at the thought of the cashier seeing their wrists so blatantly cuffed together. 

“Like I’d miss an opportunity to show you off,” Seonghwa laughed with a sly smirk. 

San resigned himself to the upcoming shame and allowed Seonghwa to lead him over to the checkout. At first Seonghwa used his non cuffed hand to place the groceries on the moving belt, but tired quickly. With a small smile, he gently moved his other hand to help, and San had no choice but to let his wrist follow. He averted his eyes because he didn’t want to see the cashier’s facial expression. Seonghwa noticed what he was doing and frowned. 

“Babe, I want you to stare right into the person’s eyes as I pay,” Seonghwa said firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

San could have ignored him and just take the punishment at home, but his desire to please was much stronger than the shame. The shame was warm within him, making his cheeks red and his heart beat erratically. But the hot need to please Seonghwa was constantly welling up within his chest, spreading throughout his body. His need to submit, obey, and please Seonghwa was stronger. 

“That will be $103.75 please,” the cashier said as he tapped away at the machine’s keyboard. 

“Credit Card,” Seonghwa indicated politely, holding the gold card with his cuffed hand, San’s hand resting limply beside his. 

San stared right at the cashier with a challenging expression to mask the embarrassment, and he saw the poor guy take in the handcuffs and the possessive way Seonghwa controlled San’s wrist and his eyes widened. San could barely keep eye contact, the shame becoming more evident on his face, but he still kept looking at him boldly, wanting to follow Seonghwa’s orders. 

Once they had paid, they walked out of the store and into the street. Tears welled up at the corner of San’s eyes as he let the shame and embarrassment wash over him. He soon felt Seonghwa’s warm body being pressed to his, other arm wrapping around San’s waist tightly. 

“I’m so proud of you for following my orders, so proud of you baby” Seonghwa said soothingly, leaving small kisses all over San’s face, kissing away the few tears that managed to roll down his face. 

San buried his face into Seonghwa’s chest, feeling comforted and loved. He really enjoyed being pushed to his limits, and discovering new ways he could pleasure Seonghwa that weren’t just physical touches. 

Quickly they walked home, the need for each other growing quickly. As Seonghwa was fumbling with the keys to open the door, San couldn’t resist lightly palming Seonghwa’s cock through his pants, eliciting a soft groan from him. Eventually Seonghwa got the door open and they rushed inside. He placed the groceries on the counter and uncuffed the handcuffs, before turning to face San. 

“Babe, let’s try something new,” Seonghwa suggested, pressing San against the counter and pressing soft kisses against his mouth. 

“I’m down to try anything,” San mumbled back in between kisses. 

“I want you lying down on the middle counter with your sweater off,” Seonghwa suddenly ordered, pulling away. 

San slowly pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt, feeling a little shy. He had been shirtless around many guys, it was normal, but it felt so intimate with Seonghwa. Seonghwa was staring at him. Really looking at him. His gaze was filled with want naturally, but also adoration. San was whipped for the way Seonghwa would look at him with that loving and reverent gaze. Like San was special and beautiful. 

San slowly got onto the counter and lay down, the cold marble against his back making him shiver. He tried to watch what Seonghwa was doing but he couldn’t really see at this angle. Soon enough, Seonghwa walked towards him, jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned a little, smooth skin peeking out. San swallowed hard, imagining Seonghwa’s beautiful chest beneath the shirt. He was not ready for the surprise Seonghwa had in mind. San’s eyes widened as he heard the pop of a jar and he looked at Seonghwa with shock, lips curving into an appreciative smile. 

Seonghwa dipped two fingers into the liquid honey, swirling them around a few times before pulling them out and licking them.  
“Hmm, I’m in the mood for a snack,” Seonghwa mused. 

San let out a whine, feeling the need to be touched, aching to be touched, yet Seonghwa was just standing there teasing him. 

“Quiet baby, be patient,” Seonghwa said sternly, reaching out a hand to softly grip San’s throat to shut him up. 

San’s cock pathetically hardened in his pants the second Seonghwa touched his throat. Seonghwa tilted the jar over San’s chest and let the sticky honey make patterns over San’s chest. Setting down the jar of honey, Seonghwa sat on the stool next to the counter, elbows resting on the marble and he looked down at San with a small smirk. 

“You look delicious babe,” Seonghwa said, using a finger to spread the honey around. 

San’s chest rose and fell heavily with his deep breaths, excitement growing. Seonghwa kept eye contact with him and slowly began to lick the sugary liquid off of his chest. He started down near San’s belly button, tongue teasing near the edge of his sweatpants. San’s started to squirm, but Seonghwa pinned his hips down with one arm as he kept licking the honey off of San’s chest. Painfully slowly, he reached higher and higher until his mouth captured one of San’s nipples in his mouth. Seonghwa’s tongue slowly circled the sensitive nub before giving it a little bit and licks after to soothe the sting. He repeated this with the other nipple, pressing harder on San’s hips as he trembled and moaned at the sensations. San raised a hand to cover his mouth, loud noises were escaping him and it was embarrassing. With a disappointed growl, Seonghwa lifted San’s hand from his mouth and met his eyes. 

“I want to hear everything,” Seonghwa ordered with a harsh squeeze of San’s hips. 

Time seemed to slow for San as Seonghwa continued to lick off the rest of the honey. Once he was done, he ordered San to stay lying down as he went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He soaked it in the kitchen sink and softly whipped away the stickiness from San’s chest before helping him get off the counter. San’s legs were shaking, and Seonghwa had to pin him against the counter with his body or else he might collapse. San captured Seonghwa’s mouth in his and they started to roughly kiss each other. The sweet taste of honey transferred from Seonghwa’s mouth to San’s as he invasively explored San’s mouth with his. San pulled at Seonghwa’s shirt, trying to get the rest of the buttons undone. Seonghwa frowned at his lack of progress and pulled away for a few seconds to unbutton the rest himself. As he was pulling the shirt off of his arm, San leaned in and bit his shoulder before leaving a soft kiss. Seonghwa’s eyes hardened and he placed a hand on San’s throat, not gripping but heavy. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch me like that,” Seonghwa hissed into San’s ear as he palmed the younger boy through his pants. 

San mewled at the feeling, pushing his hips into Seonghwa’s hand to get more friction. Not allowing this, Seonghwa turned San over and bent him over the counter and tugged his pants down. A harsh slap was heard throughout the room as Seonghwa hit San’s ass sharply before rubbing the reddening area with his hand. Seonghwa would have liked to tease San more but he was growing impatient. He let San turn around as he pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking it to full hardness. 

“Suck,” Seonghwa ordered sharply. 

Obediently San sunk to his knees and gripped Seonghwa’s cock, stroking it a few times before licking from the base to the head slowly. Seonghwa was in no mood to be teased and roughly shoved the head of his cock into San’s mouth. San swirled his tongue around the head, sliding it across the slit of his cock before sinking deeper on the shaft, trying to deep throat him. His throat wasn’t ready yet and San ended up choking a little. He pulled off a little to suck at the head before loosening his jaw and sinking down on Seonghwa’s cock until he was about to choke. 

“I’m going to fuck your face, ” Seonghwa warned before quickly thrusting into San’s mouth. 

Luckily San was pretty used to getting face fucked by Seonghwa, it was a pretty often occurrence. Seonghwa just loved being rough with him. Seonghwa wove his fingers into San’s red streaked dark hair, tugging harshly. San moaned around his cock, vibrations pleasuring him even further. Seonghwa kept up the punishing pace for a while until he became bored. 

“Finish sucking me off until I cum, got it?” Seonghwa said as he slowed the movement of his hips. 

San pulled off of his cock for a second to breathe before licking around the shaft of Seonghwa’s cock. He loved the way Seonghwa felt in his mouth, bit and heavy. He loved having Seonghwa’s cock in his mouth, fulfilling his need to please. Seonghwa pulled out of San’s mouth and thrust into his own hand a few times before cuming on San’s pretty face. Thick and heavy cum came out, falling into San’s open mouth, the corner of his lips, his cheeks, his chest. 

“Lick me clean,” Seonghwa ordered in a softer voice, running a hand through San’s hair again. 

“Yes sir,” San replied, greedily lapping up the cum that dripped down Seonghwa’s cock. 

Seonghwa helped him stand before pushing him against the counter again. 

“Does my little cockslut want to cum now?” Seonghwa asked teasingly. 

“Yes please,” San almost whined. His dick was painfully hard, pressing hard against his jeans. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes please, Sir,” San replied breathily, hips stuttering as he tried to get any sort of friction. 

“Turn around again,” Seonghwa asked this time. 

San turned around and bet over the counter once again as Seonghwa pulled down his jeans, relieving some of the pressure on his leaking cock. 

“So dirty,” Seonghwa muttered as he rubbed San’s dick through his briefs, noticing the huge wet stain from his pre-cum. 

San gasped at the pleasure, finally getting the friction he needed. Seonghwa slowly peeled his briefs off as well, making San step out of them and his jeans until he was fully naked. Seonghwa took a few moments to look at San’s body, cherishing the beautiful skin and smooth lines. He came up behind San pressing his chest against San’s and inserting a leg between San’s spread ones. He reached around his waist and started rubbing San’s inner thigh teasingly before slowly gripping San’s cock in his hands. San’s hands grasped at the marble of the counter, fingers scrambling for purchase as the waves of pleasure shook through his body. Slowly Seonghwa began to stroke San’s shaft, but avoiding the head. He stood up straight to access San’s puckered hole, twitching in anticipation. He shoved two fingers in San’s mouth and told him to suck, while his other hand was still slowly stroking San’s shaft. 

After San had coated his fingers with enough spit, he traced the rip of San’s asshole, feeling it twitch beneath his fingers. Slowly he slid the tip of his finger in, not wanting to hurt him too much. San groaned and pushed his ass back onto Seonghwa’s finger, wanting it buried deep inside of him already. Spurred on by San’s enthusiasm, Seonghwa inserted a second finger with much ease, fucking into San’s tight heat. He scissored his fingers slowly, stretching San out while he caressed the tip of San’s cock with a finger. San’s hips bucked up, wanting more, but Seonghwa wouldn’t give it. 

Eventually Seonghwa was four fingers deep in San and was pumping his cock slowly at the same time. He wouldn’t let San thrust into his hand or back onto his fingers just to tease him. Seonghwa shifted his fingers around to reach San’s prostate, and when San jerked back and let out a loud moan he knew he had found it. Seonghwa slowly rubbed that area while increasing the speed of his hand on San’s cock, thumbing the head of it before digging into the slit again and again. San was crying out with every pump, pleasure overwhelming him. Tears began to form in his eyes, making his vision get blurrier. 

Seonghwa placed rough kisses on the back of San’s neck and shoulders, biting and leaving marks, as he could feel the younger boy getting closer and closer to cumming. He slid his fingers out and turned San around so he could see his pretty face, placing a kiss on his lips. Seonghwa pulled San close to him so their bodies were touching, his hand between them still pumping San’s cock. 

“Ah..ah, I’m going to cum soon,” San said, eyes shut and head thrown back, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

It was the most beautiful thing Seonghwa had ever seen. 

“Don’t you dare cum until you’ve begged for it,” Seonghwa warned, lifting his hand from his cock. 

San moaned and choked, as new tears sprung to his eyes. His cock was painfully hard and the loss of Seonghwa’s hand hurt really fucking bad. Almost incomprehensible words spilled from San’s mouth as he begged. 

“Sir please,” San cried out, “I need, I need you,” 

“Need me to what?” Seonghwa asked teasingly. 

“Need your hand, need you to keep stroking my cock. Your dirty slut needs to cum,” San begged. 

“You can do better than that baby,” Seonghwa answered, starting to slowly stroke his cock again. 

Pretty noises fell from San’s lips as he struggled really hard, trying to not cum but he knew it was a losing battle. 

“Please ahh,” San said before he couldn’t hold it any longer.

San came, dribbles of cum pathetically spraying from his cock, making a mess of his chest and Seonghwa’s. He let Seonghwa milk his cock, hand still stroking as he buried his head under Seonghwa’s neck and let the tears of pleasure fall. 

“You’re such a bad little slut,” Seonghwa whispered in his ear, “cumming before your master allowed you to.” 

Seonghwa kept roughly stroking San’s pathetically spent cock well after he had just cum. The pain was building up, and San cried out, gripping Seonghwa’s biceps painfully. 

“Hhh no please, too much,” San begged as overstimulation enveloped him. 

“First you beg for it and now that I’m giving it to you, you don’t want it. So selfish babe,” Seonghwa said cruely, digging a finger into the slit of San’s cockhead. 

“Ahh aah,” San moaned in pain as a second orgasnm hit him. 

His cock twitched weakly, a few dribbles of cum escaping him. 

“So pathetic,” Seonghwa said laughing, “think you can cum again?” 

“Please no,” San managed to get out, words slurring as his body thrashed against Seonghwa’s, body high on pain and pleasure. 

San as mumbling incoherently, eyes fluttering shut as Seonghwa kept stroking his cock, squeezing hard and thumbing over the head roughly. 

Seonghwa decided to have mercy on San this time because he was such a good boy for him at the grocery store. 

“Okay baby, no more,” Seonghwa said softly, removing his hand and kissing San lightly on the lips. 

Gone was his dominant energy, now he just wanted to shower San with love and cuddles. 

“Th-thank you sir,” San mumbled, “felt so good.” 

“Let’s get cleaned up babe, want to take a bath?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Mmm yes please,” San answered eagerly. 

He loved baths with Seonghwa. Seonghwa would gently clean him, caress his skin and shower him with forehead kisses. Seonghwa could be rough, but he was surprisingly soft and gentle afterwards, making sure San was comfortable and happy. After a bath, Seonghwa would usually carry San to their bed and cuddle him until he fell asleep. 

“Let’s go then,” Seonghwa replied, lifting San bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my twitter @flowersangi for rants or leave something in my curious cat if u wanna talk about Ateez, ships etc.


End file.
